Hammer Bro.
How Hammer Bro. joined the Tourney The Hammer Bro made its first appearance in the original Super Mario Bros. and has appeared in most Super Mario platformers since then. In almost all its appearances, the Hammer Bro. attacks by throwing hammers at Mario, Luigi, or other characters. However, a few games have demonstrated that not all Hammer Bros. are enemies of the Mario Bros. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Hammer Bro.: *Play 35 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Waluigi, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Hammer Bro. on the Delfino Plaza stage. After defeating Hammer Bro., the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the hammer throwing Koopa, Hammer Bro.". You will then see him to the left of Alex, to the right of Loki, above Boomerang Bro., and below Iron Man on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Taps the ground with his hammer. After the announcer calls his name Hammer Bro. swings his hammer five times as the camera zooms. He then asks "You wanna ride it?" Special Attacks Hammer Toss (Neutral) Hammer Bro. throws his hammer like a boomerang. Hammer Swing (Side) Hammer Bro. swings his hammer like a baseball bat. Hammer Grapple (Up) The hammer that Hammer Bro. uses extends to a greater height so that he can recover. Hammer Stomp (Down) Hammer Bro. pounds the ground with his hammer. Hammer Barrage (Hyper Smash) Hammer Bro. throws a barrage of hammers. Hammer Storm (Final Smash) Hammer Bro. throws a barrage of large hammers. Victory Animations #Hammer Bro. does his Mario Party 8 victory pose saying "Got you cornered!" #Hammer Bro. throws two hammers and strikes a pose saying "My hammer is unmatched against you!" #Hammer Bros. swings his hammer five times and says "With my hammer, I am unbeatable!" On-Screen Appearance Hammer Bro. jumps into battle and says "I customized that bike for myself." Special Quotes *A hammer against a crocodile?! HAH! (When fighting Killer Croc) Trivia *In Brawl, Hammer Bro. was an Assist Trophy. In Tourney, he is a playable character. This is also true with Waluigi, Lyndis, Gray Fox, Knuckle Joe, Samurai Goroh, Kat & Ana, and Shadow. *The other Koopas that throw objects, Boomerang Bro., Fire Bro. and Sledge Bro. are also playable in Tourney 1, but all four of them must be unlocked. They are joined by Ice Bro. in Tourney 2, also as an unlockable character. *Hammer Bro. shares his English voice actor with Cursya and Xiba. *Hammer Bro. shares his Arabic voice actor with Blackheart. *Hammer Bro. shares ALL of his voice actors with Boomerang Bro., Fire Bro. and Sledge Bro. *Apart from being a playable character, Hammer Bro. also appears in the Smash Run game mode as an enemy, whether he is unlocked as a playable character or not. *Hammer Bro's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Killer Croc. Ibuki is the Hammer Bro's second rival.The Scopedog Red Shoulder Custom robot is Hammer Bro's midgame opponent. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Super Mario characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously summonable characters